We are studying murine intracisternal Type-A particles to determine their biological significance in normal development and neoplastic transformation. We have shown that the particles are dynamic structures, undergoing a cycle of synthesis, assembly and decay in association with the internal cellular membranes. The isolated particles contain polyadenylated RNA which directs polypeptide synthesis in a cell-free system. The informational content of this RNA is under investigation.